


Newt Scamander, the Curious Child

by alicetrollz



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicetrollz/pseuds/alicetrollz
Summary: Newt Scamander was a curious child, from childhood. He would avoid peoples' gazes, and hunched into himself. People thought he was strange, but never wondered why he was that way.





	

Newt Scamander was a curious child. His eyes seemed to always sparkle with a kind of wonder for the magical world. You would often find him in the trees where he would be speaking to Merlin knew what, but if he wasn’t, that meant he would be in the stables where the Hippogriffs were. His father would always try to get him to do more than just sitting around and talking to the creatures, but they would meet failure time and time again. It most certainly did not help that his brother, Theseus, was the opposite of him.

While Newt was a small child, Theseus would be slightly more buff. He was into sports and adventure, always wanting to be an Auror. His parents approved of this, of course. There was no higher honour than to be one of the wizards who served to protect the magical world. Their father would often drop subtle hints on his desire for Newt to follow in his footsteps. Newt knew this of course, and tried his hardest to develop the love that Theseus had for fighting, but could never seem to do it. He continued trying, but failed time and time again.

Newt could always feel a sense of disappointment from his father for not being like Theseus, but could never quite remedy the problem. To Newt, the problem was himself. To him, it was his fault for not being like Theseus. His fault for not enjoying the rush of adrenaline in the face of violence or protecting other human beings like himself. His fault for preferring the company of magical creatures, even though he was human. His fault for being himself. So, he tried to be the person his father wanted him to be. He tried spending less time with his creatures and more time hanging out with Theseus, but there was always a pang of guilt in his heart for leaving them behind. But, to him, erasing the disappointment his father felt toward him would be worth it. His father’s disappointment never seemed to disappear, however. Thus, he continued to endeavour through the guilt, the sadness, the regret, just to make his father proud.

Yet, Newt continued to fail. Again, again, over and over, until even leaving his room was a struggle. Knowing he would have to face the disappointment in his father’s eyes made him afraid of ever crossing the threshold of his room. So afraid that he couldn’t even look at his father straight in the eye. Eventually, the shame made him unable to stare into anyone’s eyes. And that was when Newt’s habit of never looking anyone in the eye was born.

**Author's Note:**

> Felt a bit angsty. Not angsty enough in my opinion, though.


End file.
